Independent Women FF8 Style!
by Cathy the Boff
Summary: Aiya! Me again! Got bored, so I wrote this. Enjoy and review!


Squally-poo

I was very bored when I wrote this, but I'm quite pleased with this!Its Independent Women Part 1 by Destiny's Child gone wrong!I hope nobody is offended, coz this is for a laugh.Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own these characters; as always, Squaresoft do, and I am so jealous.The song "Independent Women Part 1" is by Beyoncé Knowles, S. Barnes, C. Rooney, and J. Oliver and sung by the great girl group known as Destiny's Child!This rearrangement was written by moi.Please do not sue me!

Independent Women Part 1 – Final Fantasy 8 style!

Squally-poo?

Where're my new shoes?  
Seifer, Zell and Irvy?

Said where're your chicks?Come on!

Uh, Uh, Uh,

Rinoa:Squally?

Tell me what you think about me,

I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings, 

Always by your side each time we fight a glacial eye,

When it's all over I'll keel over and die.

Selphie: Irvy?

Tell me how you feel about this, 

Wink at other girls, bloke, you'll get me well p****d,

I'll kick you in the hoo-ha and I'll give it all I got, 

You now know who's the boss, now will you kiss me and be gone.

Sub-chorus

Everyone: The shoes on my feet (I bought it)

The clothes I'm wearing (I bought it)

Librarian Girl With Pigtails:The hot-dog Zell's scoffing (What?!)

Everyone: 'Coz I depend on me

Rinoa:If I wanted the watch Squall's wearing (I'll nick it)

Everyone: The car he's driving (We'll nick it)

The rock we're rocking (We got it)

'Coz I depend on me, I depend on me.

Chorus

Everyone: All the women who're independent! (Throw your hands up at me!)

All the honeys making money! (Throw your hands up at me!)

All the mamas who profit dollars! (Throw your hands up at me!)

All the ladies who truly feel me! (Throw your hands up at me!)

Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that,

Rinoa, how d'ya train Squall to save your butt?

Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that, 

Selphie, how could Irvy put up with you?!

Librarian Girl With Pigtails: Tell me how you feel about this,

I stack books on shelves, keep them orderly,

I gave you a book called "Combat King – Volume 3",

Zell, you care more 'bout the hot-dogs than me

Quistis:Seifer?

How d'ya like this knowledge that we brought?

Braggin' on that Squall cannot beat you in a fight, 

If you're gonna brag make sure its not scars that you flaunt,

Just show me all the money and I'll give you what you want (óh lá lá!)

Sub-chorus

Everyone: The shoes on my feet (I bought it)

The clothes I'm wearing (I bought it)

The rock we're rocking (We got it)

'Coz I depend on me

Rinoa:If I wanted the watch Squall's wearing (I'll nick it)

Librarian Girl With Pigtails:The house Zell lives in (We'll seize it!)

Everyone: The car he's driving (We'll nick it)

'Coz I depend on me, I depend on me.

Chorus

Everyone: All the women who're independent! (Throw your hands up at me!)

All the honeys making money! (Throw your hands up at me!)

All the mamas who profit dollars! (Throw your hands up at me!)

All the ladies who truly feel me! (Throw your hands up at me!)

Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that,

Librarian, you need to make wedding plans, (Zell screams)

Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that, 

Quistis, you should whip-crack your bloke for fun, (Seifer shakes in horror)

Quistis:Destiny's Child?!

All (apart from Quistis):Whassup?!

Quistis:You in the house?!

All (apart from Quistis):Sure 'nuff!

All (inc. Quistis):We'll break these blokeys off Angel style

All apart from Rinoa, who was nasal gargling the ad. lib section over the top:

Women of those blokes

You don't need them, b****r off!

No one else can date me,

Independent girls

Chorus

Everyone: All the women who're independent! (Throw your hands up at me!)

All the honeys making money! (Throw your hands up at me!)

All the mamas who profit dollars! (Throw your hands up at me!)

All the ladies who truly feel me! (Throw your hands up at me!)

Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that,

Charlie, how d'ya Angels get down like that

Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that, 

Charlie, how d'ya Angels get down like that…

So how was it?! Please review or else I'll cry!Thanx!


End file.
